You Can Still Be Free
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Time now to spread your wings To take to flight The life endeavour Aim for the burning sun You're trapped inside But you can still be free Rated T for some content. R&R please or the fluffy bunnys wont frolick.


_Ok well I wrote this in one night because I just really wanted to write and the plot vampires were slinking around and wouldn't leave me alone. I was listning to a song when the idea just came to me and I had to drop everything and just write this, so I did._

**Warning: **Spelling mistakes? Most likely. Grammer mistakes? Probably. A good read? You be the judge.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade, sadly. (cries) its not fair, every year im a good girl and every year Santa doesn't bring ownership of Beyblade.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my loverly Dark Vampire Queen Abby because she was strong enough to get out of a abusive relationship. Love you so much darling, you know you deserve so much better then him.

**Song: **This song was my inspiration for this fic and which I had on repeat until I finished writing this.

Savage Garden – Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

* * *

_Another bruise to try and hide_

_Another alibi to write_

_Another lonely highway in the black of the night_

_But theres hope in the darkness_

_You know you're going to make it  
_

She cowered as his fist came careening towards her, it hit with bruising force snapping her head back and making her fall to the ground. Tears leaked out of her eyes as the pain assaulted her, and he came at her again. Hitting. Kicking. She lay in a tight ball as he continued to assault her small frame.

In his drunken haze she convinced herself that he didn't know what he was doing, but it was yet another excuse. Just like the other many she rambled off when asked about her bruises, '_I fell down the stairs.' 'ran into the door.' 'Must have hit it on the corner of my desk, I do that a lot.' 'I can be quite a klutz sometimes.'_

After what seemed like hours to her but mearly minutes he backed off and storming up the stairs slammed the door to their shared room. Tears rolled down her cheeks landing in her hair and soaking into the carpet. She felt the blood on her face as it caked and dried. She didn't know how she was going to explain this away.

She was too scared to tell someone, although they probably already suspected. She didn't know how to leave, he would come after her and drag her back by her hair. She wondered what she ever did to deserve the beatings, if she had said something to him that made him angry. Or if she was just not good enough.

She reasoned with herself that she deserved the punishments, that she should just learn to take them. Yet the part of her that everyone had, the survival instinct was too great to ignore. It told her to leave, to just open the front door and walk away. She shouldn't have to take this. No one should.

But she knew that no one would ever love her like he did. He told her that she was damn lucky he was with her because no one else would ever want her. That she was lucky he was a kind enough person to look past her uglyness.

She curled in a tighter ball as she tried to muffle her sobs, if he hurd her he would come down and try to make it all better by sex. Sex which would leave her sore and hurting worse then the physical blows he gave.

Pushing herself up on shaky arms she slowly climbed to her feet and moved silently towards the downstairs bathroom, closing the door she locked it behind her and switched on the overhead light. Taking deep breaths she moved to stand infront of the mirror. Looking at her face she wondered who the person looking back was, because she sure as hell didn't recognise her.

Her jaw was bruised one eye slowly blackening, blood coated one cheek and her chin and upper lip. He had made her nose bleed. Running the hot water tap she reached for a face cloth under the sink and slowly began to wipe away the blood. It didn't make a difference, her face was still a mess. She still didn't know the girl in the mirror.

She gave a muffled scream as the bathroom door suddenly rattled and shook under the harsh pounding upon its wooden surface.

"Open the fucken door!" He yelled out from the other side, she stared at the door in horror and shook as she moved as far away as possible. Sliding down the wall she sat huddled in one corner watching the door shake under the force of his blows.

Panic welled up inside her, and her body shook with it. She was so scared, she didn't know what to do. But one thing she did know was that she was not going to open the door at any cost. She knew she had to leave him as soon as she was able too. But she didn't know how, or where she was going to go, she only hoped that she still had friends left.

XxXxX

The sun had risen and was now streaming through the bathroom window, she was still curled in her position by the wall, knees held tightly to her chest. Her body ached but she knew she had to push through it, knew she had to ignore it if she wanted to get through this.

She didn't know why she didn't see who he was sooner, why she didn't try to get out sooner. Why she put up with it all.

She heard the front door slam shut and knew that he had left for work, but she dare not leave the bathroom for fear that he was still there, even when she heard the car start up and pull away from the house she continued to stay in her position. In the sanctuary of a locked room.

She wasn't sure how long it had been but she knew it must have been hours, the sun had risen higher in the sky and wasn't so prominent in the bathroom. Moving was hard for her to do, joints had locked tightly and when she hauled herself to her feet by help of the toilet, her joints popped and clicked.

Wasting no time she moved towards the door and pausing listened carefully for any sign that someone was in the house. Hearing nothing but the faint ticking of the clock she unlocked the door and slowly opened it a crack. Poking her head out she surveyed the hallway, satisfied that it was clear she made her way down the hallway and ran up the stairs.

Walking into the room she had shared with him for nearly 12 months she quickly packed a small bag of clothes. Throwing on a jacket she hurridly placed her sneakers on her feet and tied the laces. Grabbing her bag she ran down the stairs still in yesterdays clothes. Black denim skinny leg jeans and a white tank top.

Opening the door she shut it gently behind her, not having it in her to slam it. Looking around the small front yard she spotted no one about and guessed it to be about midday. She took off at a jog, down the path, she soon started sprinting. Her legs taking her a route she had long taken for a few years, a route she still hadn't forgotten even after all these months that had passed.

Tears blurred her vision as she tried to think of what she was going to say, just showing up on the doorstep looking like shit. But no words came to her, she hoped she would be welcome. They hadn't spoken in the past year, both having different opinions of her choice in boyfriend, she hoped she could be forgiven.

Before she knew it she was standing outside her destination, lights were on in the house. It had grown darker by the time she had reached the house. He would most likely by now be arriving home to find her gone, she really hoped He didn't find her. She didn't want to know what He would do to her.

Taking a shaky breath she tried to steal herself for what she was about to do, she had never been so courageous in her life. Taking small steps forward she slowly inched towards the house, with every step she took she felt the ties that bound her to him loosen. She knew that she was doing the right thing. She just wished that she had of done it sooner.

She reached the front door and shuffled her feet nervously, she wondered if maybe she should just go back to Him, after all he is the only one who will love her. Tears fell down her cheeks and she rested her head on the wooden door as her shoulders shook violently. Her chest ached, her lungs burned. Her head felt all stuffy and headachey from all the crying. All she wanted to do was to rest and not have to worry that He would try something.

She was so tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of crying. Tired of everything.

With her head still leaning on the door frame she reached up with her free hand and pushed the doorbell before she lost her nerve. She felt the ties between him and her fraying as she got further away from him.

She felt the door open and lifted her head off of the wood to meet dark eyes, tears fell faster, hotter, wetter, at his shocked look. "Oh darling." He crushed her small form to his chest tightly as great sobs were released from her mouth, her body shook so badly that he was sure she was having a seizure.

He pulled away from the hug to look at the once so strong women infront of him, she looked so broken, so fragile and afraid. His eyes softened and he pulled her slowly inside shutting the door behind them.

The ties that bound Him to her were finally severed.

* * *

_Ok well I hope you liked it, what did you think? Please tell me i'd love to know. While I was writing this I had Matilda pictured in my mind, and the person at the door was Hiro, I dont know why but they both just came to me while writing. (shrugs) I dont know,tell me who you thought it was._

_Please review, it makes all the fluffy bunnies frolick, dont you wanna see the bunnies frolick? No, me either, well review and i'll send your favourite guy around and he's yours for the night, just let me know which guy you want. And if you ask very nicely I may even lend you Tala or Brooklyn, depends on how nice you are, cos they are MY boys._

_Phoenix_


End file.
